Purprill the Mandroid
is a Pseudoroid from Mega Man ZX that appears as the boss of Area H, an old theme park abandoned after a Maverick attack. Characteristics The Mega Man ZX manual describes Purprill as a Baboon-styled Pseudoroid, although his name makes reference to mandrills. He has a purple body with details in red and green lights. He has large arms with three-digit hands, and a squared white face. Purprill's arms contain a Biometal Model P fragment, which does not have an associated element. However, he has a light, agile frame, which makes him able to climb walls and hang from above to attack. He is also equipped with additional armaments such as bombs. Of Serpent's Pseudoroids, Purprill is arguably the most despicable. He takes pleasure in running amok and causing destruction. Notably, when Vent encountered Mega Man ZX learned from Purprill his backstory, he made it clear that he had no reservations for killing Purprill due to Purprill being responsible for his parents' death. He is also extremely cocky, claiming that he will take out the Mega Man Model ZX in one hit even after being defeated once, and during the first encounter bragging that Model ZX has no hope of defeating him due to being an "executive officer". He has a tendency of uttering "ook" between his sentences, but this habit is absent in the manga. History ''Mega Man ZX Purprill was originally one of the Mavericks going wild in Area H, and participated in the raid that orphaned Vent and Aile. Serpent eventually noticed Purprill's "talent" and added him to his forces, giving him half the data of Biometal Model P. The other half was given to Protectos the Goreroid. Ten years later, Purprill returned to Area H on his own to "play around with his powers" in a place with "fond memories". He is defeated by the Mega Man Model ZX, who recovers his half of Model P. Purprill is revived for a rematch during the final battle in Slither Inc's head office, but he is destroyed again. He takes the defeat in stride and willingly yields his soul to Model W. Other media [[Mega Man ZX (manga)|''Mega Man ZX manga]] Purprill first appears in the end of chapter 10 kidnapping Vent's friend Sho.Chapter 10 - Guardian Base Under Attack In chapter 11, annoyed that Prometheus left him out from the attack to Vent and Guardian HQ, he decides to act on his own to prove that he is stronger them all of them together. He captured Sho to lure Vent, and threatens to kill Sho if Vent doesn't trade him Models H, L and F. Vent agrees and Purprill merges with the three Biometals, his body becoming silver-colored and obtaining Hivolt's speed, the resistance of Lurerre's true body, ice powers, and enhanced strength, leaving Vent in great disadvantage. As he is about to defeat Vent, Purprill laughs saying that after him he will go after Serpent and become the king of the world, believing nothing can stand in his way. However, the power of several Biometals used at the same time was to much for his body, and he began to crack and fall apart. Vent takes the opportunity to finish him with a charged shot, and obtains Biometal Model P. The three Biometals that Purprill possessed are severely damaged from the fight and taken to Fleuve for repairs.Chapter 11 - The Terrifying Super Purprill Purprill is shown to be disobedient in the manga, since he engaged Vent in battle without permission from Prometheus and Pandora. He claims that Prometheus and Pandora always looked down on him, while the two consider him a fool and decide to leave him to his fate. Power and Abilities Purprill can extend his arms similar to grappling hooks, and can form into a giant shuriken, using this shuriken formation to fly across the room. He is also very agile, possessing very high acrobatic skills and being able to climb and contort himself into the previously mentioned shuriken form. Purprill was revealed to be the one that led the Mavericks that killed Vent/Aile's parents. Unlike Hidden Phantom, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model P, Purprill is very hyper and talkative. *'Hanging Wedge' - Purprill will often hang to the cables on the ceiling, either by running to the corner of the room and jumping or by extending his arm in any area. * Blast Bomb - Purprill throws three small bombs which explode on contact. * Bound Bomb - Purprill throws two giant grenades (three on hard mode) which bounces across the room for a few seconds before exploding. * Spread Sand: - Purprill's hands dig into the ground and toss up dirt in front of him. *'Spinning Dark' - After losing half of his energy, Purprill's body curls up and four energy blades are ignited on his forearms. He spins across the room violently before digging into the opposite wall, causing rubble to fly everywhere. Gallery Purprill.jpg|Purprill in the manga. ZX Chibi Purprill.png|Chibi Purprill Notes and Trivia * Purprill's name may be derived from the words "purple" and "mandrill". The name "Mandroid" also alludes to this. * In the manga, Purprill's body shines a bright silver color after merging with the other Biometals. Vent later uses the same technique on Serpent. * Although Purprill does not appear in Mega Man ZX Advent, his DNA seems to have been carried over to the Hop Cannons. References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids‎ Category:Mammal design